ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Eden (Ancient)
The Kingdom of Eden was a vast empire that spread the ideals of democracy and paganism throughout the ancient universe. It was also a multicultural power that brought peace and prosperity throughout its territories while confronting with the rivaling powers of Roma, Amestris, Xerxes, Nummida, Styra, and Hispania until after the Plagian Wars, when Epirus (which was annexed by the empire), Styra, Judah, and Dacia joined forces with Eden to form a coalition against Roma and her allies: Xerxes and Hispania. Outside of Europa, the Edanians are also partners in foreign trade with the tribes of Africanus. The capital city was Delithia, located on the planet Eden History Establishment and Expansion In 70 million BC, the Kingdom of Eden was founded after gaining independence from Xerxes under the reign of King Pulamous. Through peace, stablity, and diplomacy, Eden had expanded its vast empire, although it angered the people of Roma into attacking Eden. Without warning, the First Romani-Eden War had begun. Queen Tinipola, eager to defeat the Romani, had sent vast armies into the tribes of the west. However, when the northern plague had occured, the queen died and became one of its first victims. With Eden on the verge of chaos, King Asuromar had claimed the throne, vowing to end the war. As his ambition soon turned the tides of the war, and angered the sleeping giant to the east, the Empire of Amestris, Asuromar declared peace with Roma and then turned east. On 64 million BC, the Edanians fought against Lord Plaigus during the Plagian Wars, when Judahi requested aid from the Edanian Army. At the same time, Epirus had alo fallen into the hands of the tyrannical Amestrians. As a result of Plagius' defeat in 62 million BC, the Edanians began to build up their post war image as a powerful nation, which only brought jealousy towards their Romani and Xerxian rivals. By 61 million BC, under the reign of King Fellomas, it rebuilt the very structures of its empire, in which was ruined by the end of the war. By 60,400,000, due to harsh relations with Roma and Hispania, an alliance between Eden, Epirus, Judah, Dacia, and Styra was forged as war was waged with in Western Europa. Downfall of Eden In 61 million BC, under the new king, Fellomas of Epirus, an Edanian of Epirusian descent, the Kingdom began to rebuild itself after its war with Amestris, but have not improved their relations with Roma and its allies, Hispania and Xerxes. By 60,400,000 BC, as the kingdom was about to go to war with Roma and its alliance, a young daughter of noble birth, Cyrene of Sal'ma, was elected to be a candidate to "a ritual to please the goddess of nature and Eden". As Cyrene was getting ready for the ritual, she had met a small, little creature in a flask. The creature told Cyrene that she must bring him into the circle of the ritual, claiming himself to be another candidate for the ritual. A year before the ritual, several incidents were taking place, forming a circular-shaped aura of bloody conflicts and rebellions. With tensions between the alliances of Eden and the alliances of Roma now growing, Cyrene and the creature were placed into the circle to perform the ritual, leaving the summoner, Adam of Jal'lomi, to be the leader of the ritual. Suddenly, when the ritual was commenced, a destructive rumble began to shake the city ruling Eden, causing thousands of deaths. When the creature told the truth about the ritual, Cyrene realized that the creature was actually a homunculus sent by the Overmind to gain a physical body and then create a series of conflicts later on to create a giant portal for the Homunculi. As Cyrene and Adam, and those of about twelve Edanians, had became the only survivors of this chaos, leaving the little Homunculus in the body of a Romani warlock named Krimus Agremar in order to begin the summoning of the portal, which would take three million years to build the circle for the ritual. As another result, the Romani Empire was born, having Styra, Epirus, Amestris, Judah, Nummida, and Hispania as its first conquests. However, many Edanians managed to escape from the invaders and regain all the knowledge that was lost to them three thousand years later. They had also reclaimed their culture and history when the Romani Empire had finally collapsed by 57 million BC. Culture The Ancient Edanian culture was a mixture between Mayan, Aztec, Egyptian, and Greek civilization. They worshipped nature and used bronze-age technology and ancient starships during their greatest extent to spread peace throughout the empire and the known sector (Roma, Nummedia, South-Eastern Europa, Judah, Styria, Eden, Xerxes, Hispania, and northern Froggitaly). They also preformed rituals based on science and religious practice, revealing some form of spiritual communication with the dead. However, little is known about the rest of their culture, with the exception that they viewed war as an act against their gods. Politics According to the ancient text, Ancient Eden was founded under a democratic-monarchy that would often hwve its rulers elected. Once a noble is elected, the family that he or she is a part of would maintain control of the society once in power. However, despite such a successful rise, the royal family would often need a prime minister to gain influence over the council and a Chancellor to control Eden's judicial branch. Category:Early Civilizations Category:Empires Category:Nations